


String Theory

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multiple Dimension, string theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's powers leads him to a dimension where Sburb never happened... And he can't seem to find a way back to the session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	String Theory

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never finish my fanfics huh.

**0.** The game is over, at least for John.

* * *

 

 **15.**  
"Dave, I have to go back."

"Sorry John. Can't help you there. I know for sure you have your license already, so just drive yourself home."

"I wasn't talking about my house, Dave. I was talking about-"

"I know, I know," Dave cuts off. "The Game."

* * *

 

 **1.**  
"Did we win?" John mutters as Dave pulls him from the floor.

"Whoa, that was some fall there, John. Almost gave me a heart-attack," Dave says as John stumbles forward. John catches himself before he falls over. "Hey, I just got you up. There's no need to go falling all over the place now," Dave says playfully.

"D-dave, the game. Sburb." John takes a long breath. He shakes his head. "Is everyone okay? Where's Jade?" John asks loudly. His head is throbbing. John's vision is completely blurry. Without a word, Dave reaches down at something. "Ugh, my head. Dave, what's going on?"

Suddenly, Dave's hands was around John's head. "You dropped your glasses when you tripped, doofus," Dave replies as if he answered John's question. "And Jade's in her huge-ass company building, you know being a young inventor for the huge-ass company," Dave continues.

John doesn't notice the way Dave's hands linger in his hair. All that John can focus on is Dave's face. "What do you mean Jade is working? She's piloting the ship! She can't be working! And... why do you look like you're thirty years old or something?!" John asks with his voice rising with every word. "What happened Dave? The session? The game? Sburb, Dave."

"I... think you hit your head a bit too hard," Dave says with an uncomfortable smile. His brows furrow together, and he looks at John in confusion. "Are you okay John?"

* * *

 

 **25.**  
"I'm not taking John to see a shrink. Rose, you're suppose to be helping," Dave hisses harshly to his twin.

"Dave, John's current obsession is far beyond what I can manage. I can't help him, and you can't help him. If you continue denying his condition, then not only will his health deteriorate, but yours as well."

"Rose, I need to tell you something," Dave says defeated.

"And what is that? I hope you are not trying to change the subject, Dave."

"No. I'm not. It's just-" Dave places his hand over the phone and sighs. He lifts his hand. "What if somehow, John isn't our John. Like, he's from another dimension?" Dave hears the other line go dead.

* * *

 

 **18.**  
Dave has seen John's upper body before "the incident". John's body was smooth, with almost no markings at all. He was an extremely careful person growing up. And now, right in the middle of John's back, there is a dark scar that ran from the middle of his back, to the top of his waist.

"John! When the fuck did that happen? What the fuck is that?" Dave yells in panic.

"Dave. This," John sighs. Dave is trembling with confusing and shaking his head in shock.

"Man, what the fuck. You're not John," Dave says while shaking his head. "I saw him last week, and he didn't have that!" But for some reason, Dave is moving closer. His eyes never look away from the scar. John can see the fear and worry in his expression.

Really quietly, John whispers, "I have to go back."

* * *

 

 **21.**  
"So, what happened to our John? The real John?"

"God. Now I know how Davesprite feels."

"Who?"

 


End file.
